tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia talk:ProblemReports/19519
This person is a troll from "LOL AGE OF CONAN" who was previously giving me verbal abuse ingame (because he was lying to people saying there was an official event on when it was just him and his friends, and I said there was no official event on today - he reacted very childishly).. Note also shortly after I reverted him here he then vandalised my userpage (yes, pretty weak attempt but the first vandal edit was even "better", "I like boys".. lol took him a minute to think about that one it looks like...) As for his edit, I refer again to my first edit summary: Simply not true, plenty of US players are on the forum that isn't run by sociopaths. - he is just trying to divide people into US and EU when that is not the case at all. With the link, a lot of that is lies because of the website admins unhappy with the fact that I bypassed their "ban" so easily and so attempting to smear it as an hacker attack instead - I actually addressed this on another private TR forum before, here's a paste: yeah, that bastard "adele machka" is lying through his teeth about what happened, putting a spin on things worthy of the slimiest politician... I NEVER did anything resembling "dos attacks" that he is trying to claim, this just seems to be what he does whenever something happens trying to smear and twist things... ok, stupid drama ahead ... I'm going to explain from the start what happened without any of the bullshit: first off I got banned for making a perfectly reasonable post saying it was a bit unfair that the EU servers were going to be excluded from the merge with hydra and all that - at the time I did not know what the developers were doing (it turned out ok after all because they did a separate event) but I really didn't put it any stronger than "it's a bit unfair".... My message got deleted, and when I complained in the site comments subforum (again, no swear words or anything like that, just saying it was disappointing that I got censored for simply having a different point of view) - I got banned and that censored too, and "adele machka" started LYING about what I said trying to make it far worse than it was ... so I kept making new accounts to post it when they deleted it, because people like that really sicken me and I don't let lies stand: here's what I posted then: since the topic was locked and my account banned I'll post what I said (which was censored yet again) again. if you delete I'll just repost it with another account (proxy if needed) easypeasy ~shrug~ I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of thinking you have power over anyone since you seem to get a kick out of throwing your weight around and generally acting like the stereotypical internet neek who gets control over anything and goes straight to the head... anyway, here is my reply to the thread again, it's different from the first one which was actually less strong, but now machka is attempting to silence and intimidate me I don't see why I should go easy on him either: It really is low how you exaggerate and grandstand over what I said when it was nowhere near how you try to make out it was. I suppose it's an easy lure when you can delete any history you don't agree with and replace it with your own... it's a good job people like you find it hard to censor real life speech For others reading all I said was that it was disappointing that the last thing was a US only event! This apparently is attacking and burning and incendiary and as many other words as machka can find in his dictionary for "flames" - and "trolling"... it's nice how easy it is to brand anything you don't agree with with that word isn't it? if there was inclusion of EU people in the past, your "history" is pretty irrelevant when the game is closing down isn't it, if the last PVP thing is Americans-only... I don't expect a reply to this post it'll probably just be deleted over and over but whatever, it's nice to stand up to a pedantic rules-obsessed bureaucratic napoleon occasionally :) after posting that a few times (I think at most 10, nothing even near in the league of "1000s every second" bullshit that machka tries to claim to make it a totally different situation) I got bored I eventually made another account lazily using a kitty name (semi-obvious me) and not bothering to stick to one country proxy. I got a threatening PM from machka who obviously twigged to it (I wasn't really trying so I'm not surprised) saying that they would ban me if I didn't stop using proxies... since the first proxy I used was banned anyway that was the same as saying we're going to ban you whatever you do, so I replied saying that's kind of stupid I'd just use another proxy, isn't it better for me to just keep to one account? That's a paraphrase but nothing worse than that, no "threat" as machka again tries to twist things... anyway later I found that PM'ing someone they were actually monitoring that and deleting messages, because someone sent me an email about a PM I sent (luckily I had included my email address) saying that they had received an email copy of it, but the message was missing from their private box when they checked..... So I made a post about that ...and that's where machka is lying about me this time saying I did 100s every second and bullshit like that (I NEVER used any automated programs, I've never tried to do anything remotely like like that and he is just saying that because it sounds a lot better for him than "we wanted to stop her posting messages that show us up when machka acted like a powercrazy control freak before" so yeah, it's all stupid stuff really but I feel someone at least should be HONEST unlike that powercrazy slimeball. And what another person (who shall remain anonymous, though if anyone neutral to this stupidness wants the link, just email) said in reply (bold emphasis mine): Adele Machka's account does seem a little shady though, if only for the fact I haven't been overly impressed with the technical aptitude of the TR community at large and I sorta doubt anyone would have both the ability and the desire to do what he said you did. Also, a friend confirmed your messages and that they weren't spammed, apparently he was lurking when you did it or somesuch. --Kittenofdoom